infiniteislesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edran Liadon
|alignment = Chaotic Neutral|deity = Valkur|gender = Male|connections = Valkur's Revenge - Home Ship|birthdate = 379 4E|playlist = Boats & Hoes|image = Edran Liadon.jpg|title = Edran Liadon}}'Edran Liadon '(pronounced ''Ed-RAN Lie-ah-don) ''was a male wood elven monk. He was born in Oslean, Uparia in the year 379 4E. Intro Description Edran was a wood elf, he stood at 6'5" (1.96 m) and weighing around 145 lbs (66 kg). He was a very attractive man, with a square jaw, high cheekbones and well sculpted lips with a small, button nose. He had short, wavy, silver hair and a bronze complexion thanks to his years at sea. He possessed silvery irises. He generally wore a simple, white shirt, with a fancy, blue sailors coat, dark blue trousers with brown leather boots. He also had a blue pirates hat which he takes great pride in. Personality Edran's personality was...well...it was very...different. He was very bubbly and excitable, with a mind that acts on the slightest impulse. He enjoyed pranking people, and took next to nothing with any level of seriousness, often leading people to think he was an idiot (which admittedly wasn't far from the truth). Abilities Possessions Edran's most precious possession was his golden pocket watch. It was emblazoned with a strange symbol that Edran spent a long time trying to find the origin of. He also owned a magical stone with a hole in it. The hole was in fact a tiny portal to a matching stone owned by Edran's lover Ashaerah. The stones allowed the lovers to communicate via letters despite the distance between the two of them. Edran had come into possession with a magical shortsword named Swarmbane. This beautifully carved sword was owned by the Eladrin Lord, Xoneras Sunshadow long ago. History Edran Liadon was adopted by Marcel Liadon off the coast of Uparia when he was only a few months old. He has never met or even known of his biological family, but seemed to fit in nicely with Marcel's, growing up along side his dwarven younger siblings. Edran travelled around on Marcel's ship, learning the ways of a sailor (and the more...violent version) along the way. He became close friends with his crew mates and they all made great drinking buddies. However they tended to get a reputation for causing trouble, making Edran unwelcome in certain places he goes. Edran seems to have a natural stealthiness about him, making him the perfect partner in crime for a pick-pocketer. He would often use this to his advantage when pulling small pranks on his friends (as they all did to each other). Edran is rather uneducated, he knows basic things but never went to school. Though he is very well travelled, going to all but two countries in the world. However he never went too far inland...the best taverns are on the coast ;) He also became a keen collector, keeping tabs on teeth he would "just so happen to stumble across". Appendix Gallery Edran Liadon.jpg Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of The Infinite Isles Category:Elves Category:Wood Elves Category:Inhabitants of Uparia Category:Inhabitants of Oslean Category:Characters in Fadan Legends Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants of Eonia Category:Inhabitants of the Hovel Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Inhabitants of Frailia Category:Pirates Category:Members of the Pirates of Valkur's Revenge